


Little Brother

by CaptainDemetrios



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Brotherly Love, Doesnt really matter that much, Eli is blind ps, Gen, Maybe Post Abyss Quest, Post DA2, The feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDemetrios/pseuds/CaptainDemetrios
Summary: Carver finds his brother at Skyhold and begs his forgiveness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eli Hawke can be found here: ddragontales.tumblr.com

He wasn’t wearing the templar armor anymore. He had gotten rid of it after that last battle in Kirkwall. Even so, his armor looked out of place at Skyhold. It felt like it took an eternity to climb those stairs.

 

Varric’s eyes widened when he saw who pushed open the front doors. “Junior?”

 

Carver scratched the back of his head and managed a crooked smile. “Hey Varric. I, uh.. I heard my brother’s around here somewhere.” 

 

Varric nodded, but looked worried. Carver knew he would. The Hawke brothers hadn’t talked since Carver joined the templars years ago. Even now, he wrote letters and sent messages, but Eli Hawke never replied.

 

Eli looked up when he heard people walking towards him. “Varric? That you? Who’s…”   
  


“Hey, Brother.” Carver gave a strained smile. Eli’s smile fell immediately. He turned and walked away.

“Eli, wait!” Carver went after him. “Eli, we need to talk.”

 

“I have nothing to say to you.” Eli continued onward, out the door and down the stairs again. Carver raced after him, but Eli had longer legs and was fueled by rage.

 

“Then let me do the talking! You can’t ignore me forever, Eli!”

 

“Watch me.” 

 

Carver nearly fell down the stairs trying to keep up with him. 

“I’m not a Templar anymore! I left the order after Kirkwall fell, I tried to tell you but you didn’t return any of my messages!”

 

“I dont care, Carver! Leave me be!”

 

“What do you want me to say, Eli?!” Carver snapped. “That I wasn’t thinking? That I only did it because I wanted to hurt you?” His voice cracked. “That I’ve wanted more than anything to take it back?”   
Eli stopped walking. Carver panted from trying to keep up with him.

“That’s all true, Brother. Please. You’re all I have left, Eli. We’re all we have left.”

 

Eli sighed and shook his had. He stormed off in another direction.

Carver looked after him, defeated.

 

Varric pat his arm. “Give him time, Junior. He’ll come around, don’t worry.”

Carver nodded, but he wasn’t hopeful.

He had never known his brother to change his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment!


End file.
